Funny Feelings
by SLopez
Summary: In the night Castiel joins the Winchesters to hunt Crowley, he faces himself with feelings he has never felt before. One-shot. Set during episode 6x10. SPOILERS!


_Hey there!_

_So this is my first Supernatural fic ever, so please, hold your fire for now!_

_This was just a random thought I had a couple of days ago and I hope you like it!_

_**Warning:** SPOILERS! Lots of them!  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Supernatural, though Dean Winchester owns my dreams! :)_

* * *

**Funny Feelings**

Being in the middle of a civil war is unpleasant. And being the new sheriff in town is not as amusing as it sounded at first. Castiel is the living proof of that.

He hears the calling. Sam is calling him over the Ark of the Covenant and he has to meet him. Every little item he can trace is vital. He takes a mental note that once the items are all retrieved, the angels will have some serious and detailed inventory to do.

"I can't believe you fell for that," soulless Sam says to him. He should never rely on soulless Sam. "That was the plot of _Raiders_, idiot."

"I'm mid-battle, Sam," Castiel tries to reason with him, unsuccessfully. The _boy_ threatens his life and he almost scoffs at that. "You need help, Sam."

"I need _your_ help." And Castiel stays.

He listens to the Winchesters' plan and tries a spell to find Crowley. It doesn't work. They come up with another way and though he knows he shouldn't have his life ruled by the brothers, this little time off from Heaven may be exactly what he needs. Sometimes, he even wishes he could be down on Earth instead of Heaven.

They're at the provisory shelter, after the talk with Samuel, re-evaluating their options and, of course, the plan. He's sitting on the couch and that movie is just there, so he starts to watch it. The plot is rather complex, but the brothers don't explain it to him. Instead, Dean informs him that it's not supposed to watch and talk about that kind of movies around other male humans and tells him to shut the TV off. Castiel drops de subject.

Later, he realizes he has to work with demons and when he lays his eyes on _that_ demon, he's one step closer to return to Heaven and face the war. That Meg, her _Clarence_ references and those devilish grins almost drive him insane and he thinks this plan to get Sam's soul through Crowley will never work. At least, not while he shares a room with her and her loyal monkeys.

That is, until they are being persecuted by Hellhounds, at Crowley's prison, and she clutches onto his sleeve, sending a warm, electric sensation up his arm and down his spine. She states that she is going to leave but she can't. He mentally thanks Crowley for holding her prisoner to that body. Then, she says she's going to stay behind and try to kill the Hellhounds, while they search and kill Crowley. That's the moment where everything changes.

She throws her hand to his neck, pulls him down and kisses him. She breaks the kiss and smiles softly at him.

Castiel flashes back to that day when they tried to hunt Lucifer, Jo and Ellen were killed and he was inside that ring of Holy Fire with Meg as the guard. He was barely an angel back then, but managed to throw her inside the ring with him, thinking he could kill her. He had no longer the power to do so and they were _so_ close that, even with her snide remarks, he wanted to kiss her. He even led her to think that. He threw her into the fire and used her as a bridge, though.

Back to the present, he finds himself hauling her against the nearest wall and his vessel's hands – _his_ hands – are everywhere. They're in her waist, her neck, her face, her hair. And she doesn't pull back. She kisses him back and that realization makes him feel something funny in his heart, like it is swelling.

With that realization, another one comes. _I think I just slipped my tongue in her mouth_, he thinks, breaking the kiss, _I'm not supposed to do that. She's an abomination._ His hand lays on her vessel's neck – or meat suit, as she likes to put it – and he feels Meg's quite quick pulse.

"What was that?" she asks. He looks around to find Dean's shocked yet amused expression and even soulless Sam seems surprised.

"I learned that from the pizza man," Castiel blurts out and it is partially true. He doesn't take his eyes off Meg. She doesn't seem so repulsive now.

"Well, A+ for you! I fell so… clean."

They stare at each other for a moment and then he sees her wielding his angel blade. He glances down at the place where he usually keeps the blade, in confusion. _When did she steal that? _He thinks she must have used the first kiss as a distraction. Those damned demons and their tricky methods.

Then, she tells them to run and she stays behind, sacrificing herself for them to be succeeded. Perhaps she is not that bad and he sincerely hopes she doesn't get hurt. Not too much, anyway.

They reach another room and Castiel is zapped out of there. They already knew it was a trap – the Hellhounds wouldn't be there if it wasn't and their way into the prison was too easy – but this means they were sold out. Probably by Samuel. He should have been waiting for that.

However, he doesn't return to Crowley's prison right away. Instead, he searches for the demon's bones and he's rather surprised they are so poorly hidden.

In a wings' rustle, he is facing Crowley. He has the Winchesters immobilized and has the demon-killer knife pointed at Meg. When he sees her alive, covered in Hellhound's blood, something funny happened in his vessel's stomach.

"Leave them alone." _Her, too_, he wants to add. Crowley teases him about the civil war and Castiel intimidates him, showing his bones. The demon seems like he can't believe what he's looking at and Meg smiles at him, apparently pleased. "Can you restore Sam's soul or not?"

The demon releases the brothers and tries to buy some more time to his imminent death.

"Answer him," Dean shouts.

"I can't," the demon replies. He just makes himself useless. Castiel torches his bones and the demon disappears, leaving only a pile of ashes behind.

He exchanges a look with Meg and she gives him a proud, smug smile. The brothers try to surround her and when Sam leans down to catch the knife she disappears.

"Well," Dean starts, "she's smart. I'll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too." Castiel feels something inside his chest when the Winchester says he was going to kill Meg, like his heart is tightening. "'Course, I'd have given you an hour with her first," Dean adds, smirking. He feigns confusion.

"Why would I want that?" The Winchester boy shrugs off the subject.

Later, after all the monsters at the prison are killed, Castiel returns to Heaven, which looks more like, well, Hell. Thinking of Hell makes him think of a certain demon and what happened between the two of them in such a short amount of time.

And, again, there it is, that funny feeling in his stomach. It's a new feeling, something he never experienced before.

Thinking of that dark-haired, attractive, female demon, he can't feel more grateful that soulless Sam is a bastard that tricked him to go down to Earth.

* * *

_If, after reading this, you're under the impression that I think Castiel is in love with Meg, I don't. Like I said it was just a thought I had and I needed to put it on paper, so to speak._

_So, was it good or bad?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


End file.
